Winx Club - Episode 401
The Fairy Hunters is the first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Another school year starts at Alfea. The Winx are very happy to return back to Alfea and rush to their room, but to their surprise their room was now taken over by other fairies. Headmistress Faragonda, explains to the Winx that they now have a different room since they are now teachers instead of students. She then takes the Winx to her office, and shows them a secret room, the Hall of Enchantments. She explains everything, and gives them the Book of Fairies. She also tells them about a new, more powerful fairy level which they can acquire: Believix. Faragonda further explains that this is the first time in which the Winx can connect with people's hearts and influence their feelings. Bloom searches the room and finds another hall, a hall with pictures of past villains which Faragonda explains is the hall where the pictures of all the enemies of Magix are found. Bloom finds a picture of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Winx go to the classroom where they will be teaching at. After introducing themselves to the students, they announce that they will do a hard obstacle course, to show how special Enchantix is. Aisha, Bloom and Flora, do the course themselves. When Flora does the course she is stuck in an optical with a bomb-like object, which later explodes leaving Flora unconscious. The Winx accuse a fairy, Alice, for putting the bomb in the obstacle, thus expelling her. Flora, who recovered quickly after the incident, wants to talk to her, and looks for her. The Wizards of the Black Circle arrive at Alfea, in search of Bloom who they believe to be the last Earth fairy. Flora refuses to tell them where Bloom is, and they attack her. Alice runs to the Winx trying to explain everything. Tecna and Stella don't believe her but they follow the others to find out what is happening. The Winx transform and battle with the Wizards of the Black Circle, while everyone is watching. The Wizards being too strong against the Winx, defeat them. The Wizards then create a small portal with the Black Circle, trapping Bloom inside. However the portal rejects her as she isn't the last Earth fairy. The Wizards seem disappointed, and then vanish into another portal saying that the hunt for the last Earth fairy wasn't over yet. Alice's friend and roommate, Clarice, confesses that she was responsible for the explosion but in the end, Alice and Clarice were not expelled. Headmistress Faragonda explains to the Winx about the Wizards, and that they will need to be more powerful in order to defeat them. Major Events *The Winx return to Alfea as teachers. *The Wizards of the Black Circle arrive at Alfea, searching for the last fairy on Earth. *The Wizards turn to Alfea to catch the last fairy of Earth, but are angered when they find out Bloom is not the one they were looking for and thus making it a wasted trip. Debuts *Wizards of the Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Duman **Gantlos **Anagan *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Nabu **Helia **Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Clarice *Alice *Palladium Spells Used *Morphix Surfboard - Used to create a surfboard during the show. *Nature Dust - Used to change fire in the obstacle course to flowers. *Dragon Flame Power Fire - Used to hold the debris. *Enchanted Plasma - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Electric Storm - Used against Ogron. *Magic Bass Boom - Used against Gantlos. *Disco Shell - Used to defend herself. *Dragon Energy - Used against Ogron. *Fire Ray - Used against Ogron but failed. *Sun Energy Burst - Used against Wizards of the Black Circle. *Dragon Fury - Used against Wizards of the Black Circle. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Sasha De Toni as Nabu *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Patrizio Prata as Ogron *Andrea Lavagnino as Anagan *Christian Iansante as Gantlos *Davide Lepore as Duman Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy/Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Josh Keaton as Duman *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This episode seems to pick up where the first movie "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off, although probably some weeks or months later. *There was a hall in Alfea concerning the whole history of the Magic Dimension. Part of it was used in paying tribute to the enemies of the Magic Dimension who Faragonda called the Shadows of Magix. First, Bloom sees a portrait of the Trix (main season 1 antagonists), next to it was a portrait of Darkar (main season 2 antagonist), and after that a portrait of Valtor (main season 3 antagonist). Then Bloom observes the portrait of the Fairy Hunters (main season 4 antagonists). There was also a portrait of the Ancestral Witches (main antagonists in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Magical Adventure). Faragonda also mentioned some of these enemies have been forgotten and may rise again, and that the Winx may face them, and several others, in the future, so other enemies from the hall may be seen in future seasons. **However, no portrait of Mandragora was seen in the hall. *During the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when all the staff and students of Alfea came to see what was happening outside, Professor Wizgiz made a reference to the Harry Potter book series by saying "Merlin's beard", which is a popular saying common to wizards in the Harry Potter *This serves as a continuity to Season 1 where in the second episode, Faragonda and Griselda comment about how they thought all the fairies on Earth disappeared long ago when Bloom told them she was from Earth (not knowing she was in fact from Domino at the time). The Fairy Hunters are that reason. *In the Nickelodeon dub this episode along with the next episode 402 will be part of the one hour premiere of Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This episode was released on the U.S. iTunes for free. *Unlike 4Kids, Nickelodeon added more lines to the characters, starting with this episode. *This is the only time Griselda appears in the fourth season. *Bloom is already in Great Book of Fairies as the Enchantix Fairy. *As of this episode "Under the Sign of Winx" is replaced by "Winx Are Back" as the opening theme song, while "Superheroes" replaces "If You're a Winx" as the ending theme song. *Starting this season, the season 3 Enchantix song is replaced by the song used in the first movie *Griselda told the Winx that the new students live in their former rooms and they will be living in new apartments for teachers, but in Season 5 they return to their apartments. **It could be because they retired themselves from being teacher at Alfea. Mistakes *In one scene when talking with the Specialists, Aisha's top was missing. * In the scene where Alice and Stella are helping Bloom up, Stella's Enchantix translucent pink gloves go right up to her shoulder and connects with her top. * In one scene, Tecna's Enchantix back hair was missing. * In the scene after the Winx transformed into Enchantix, Flora was still lying on the ground and she was also in her Enchantix form with the Winx flying up. Quotes Coming soon... Video Original/Italian Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume